


The Trickster (Thor x asgardian!reader)

by DomesticatedTendencies



Series: A Queen Protects Her King [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgardian!reader - Freeform, Asgardian!you, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Food, Gen, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki Feels, Loki being Loki, Longing, Marvel Norse Lore, Maybe - Freeform, Mythology References, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Possible Flirtation, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/pseuds/DomesticatedTendencies
Summary: “Stop that,” Loki warned when the tears welled in your eyes. “Stop.”You scoffed. “Am I supposed to believe that you suddenly care?”“Yes, because I'm quite certain that if someone were to walk in here to find you carrying on so, I would be the one blamed,” He said, producing a handkerchief from his breast. “Here now, take this.”





	The Trickster (Thor x asgardian!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I love this chapter, perhaps a little more than some of the others. This was meant to go on longer but I thought perhaps Loki deserved to remain the focus of this chapter hence why I cut it off where I did. 
> 
> Fair warning, the God of Mischief practically wrote this himself and it might just change everything.

They called him the Trickster. The God of Mischief. Only a fool would forget the games he liked to play. Loki was not to be trusted nor trifled with. But Frigga had put her trust in him as did Thor in his own way, so by default you did as well.

You trusted him but that did not mean you always liked him.

“You’re stalling,” He sing-songed with a twinkle of amusement in his piercing blue eyes.

“I am not,” You argued, adjusting uncomfortably in your seat. Six months into your pregnancy and there were times you worried there were two babes fighting for space in your belly.

“Are too.”

You glared at him over the game board, though your ears burned with embarrassment. He was right, you were stalling.

“Shut up, Loki,” You grumbled, though the words did not have quite the same effect as when Thor said them.

You didn't know why you had agreed to the match. Playing chess with Loki was nothing like playing with Thor or even Bruce Banner. He cared little if at all for anyone’s ego other than his own and took great pleasure in proving his superiority. But he also grew bored easily and was apt to walk away from the game before it was over, usually right after you had finally discovered your next move.

“My, someone is testy tonight,” The God simpered.

Your fingers resting on your knight, you didn’t bother to look up. “I blame present company.”

“Please, you give me too much credit.” With a grace that you envied but was in no way effeminate, he sat back in his seat and crossed one long leg over the other. “I think it must be something else.”

“Shut up, Loki,” You repeated for a lack of anything better to say.

“It occurs to me that you haven't been married a year and yet your husband has spent almost half that time off waging war. A war you sent him to fight in no less.”

Your eyes flashed as well as your temper. “Tell me, did you come here just to gloat?”

The mischief maker lifted a slender shoulder in an indifferent shrug. “No. I also came to see if there were any truth to the rumor that your appetite now rivals my own.”

Sitting back with a huff, you resisted the urge to rest your hand upon the shelf that was now your stomach.

“Pity for you, I’m not hungry.”

“Pity indeed,” He drawled and for a moment it appeared like he meant it. “You actually miss the big oaf, don't you?”

You didn't reply. There was no need. Of course you missed Thor. You longed for him in a way you hadn’t even though possible. His touch, his voice, his smile. You missed him in such a way that even as you felt his son grow and stretch in your womb, you felt alone.

“Has there still been no word?”

You looked out the parlor window to the Bifrost. Once a beacon of hope that you gravitated towards, the very sight of its stillness now left you feeling slightly numb.

“You know there hasn't,” You answered softly. 

“He will return,” Loki offered, almost helpfully. “If I know anything about my brother -.”

“He was a fool to go!” You snapped, the words tumbling from your lips before you even had a chance to think them through.  
It was a horrible and selfish thought, one you immediately regretted speaking out loud, and you looked to your companion wide eyed, wishing nothing more than to take it back.

For all intents and purposes, Loki's face remained an impassive mask as he held your panicked stare.

“Leave us.” Loki dismissed your guard with little more than a frivolous flick of the wrist.

The men looked to you in deference, and you to Loki who simply rolled his eyes. Yours cheeks ablaze, you nodded your permission. The moment the door shut behind them you let out a ragged breath.

“Stop that,” Loki warned when the tears welled in your eyes. “Stop.”

You scoffed. “Am I supposed to believe that you suddenly care?”

“Yes, because I'm quite certain that if someone were to walk in here to find you carrying on so, I would be the one blamed,” He said, producing a handkerchief from his breast. “Here now, take this.”

Standing above you, he waited impatiently while you dabbed at your eyes and nose before leveling you with a beautifully tapered finger.

“Listen to me, sister. Voice these thoughts to me if you must or else keep them to yourself but under no circumstances are you to let anyone else hear you speak this way of Thor. It would be your undoing.”

“I know. I didn't mean it. Truly, I didn't. I just..” Your lip quivered as you sat wringing the linen square in your hands. “I never imagined he would be gone so long. What if he doesn't make it back?”

The expression on his face was almost thoughtful, and his eyes almost kind. “He will.”

“But what if he doesn't?” You whispered.

Loki knelt beside you, his forearm resting on the arm of your chair.

“He will,” He repeated. “As I was trying to say before, if I know anything of my brother it is that he likes to make an entrance, usually at the precise moment his presence is needed most - or least as is usually the case for me.”

You let out a shaky laugh, which earned a small smile from your brother in law.

“I remember how Sigyn worried when her time drew near with Nari,” He said, his voice quiet in reverence. “Half the time it seemed she was inconsolable.”

For a moment he seemed to fixate on your belly, his fingers reaching out as though he might touch the swell. Quickly, he closed his fist. Despite all his tricks he struggled to hide the pain he still felt over the loss of his wife and son. 

“You miss them.” It wasn’t a question.

He looked up at you, his mouth set in a grim line. “And right now you miss Thor, though I cannot for the life of me imagine why.”

You chose to let the last part slide. Placing your warm hand over his cool one, you gave a tired smiled.

“Yes, well,” Clearing his throat, he stood up. “As stimulating as this conversation has been, I see that the buffet has been set with quiet the selection tonight. Shall we?”

Pressing your lips together, you accepted his hand. “The pastries are mine, dear brother.”

Smirking, he tucked your hand into the crook of his arm. “Fair enough as I mean to claim that venison shank for myself.”

The mood in the room drastically lifted as goblets were filled and plates piled well past the point of gluttony. When Loki selected a golden apple from the bowl and put it beside your water challis without comment, you smiled politely. Perhaps the wily God wasn't such bad company after all.

The sound of silverware clinking against china filled the room along with Loki's occasional moan of satisfaction after a particularly good bite. You didn't try for conversation and neither did he, both choosing instead to focus on the heaping plates before you and soon you found yourself lulled into a feeling that was close to contentment.

Pushing back from the table, you stretched your lower back. Your eyes had begun to grow heavy and you thought perhaps to excuse yourself to bed when a change outside the window caught your eye.

“Loki?” You said curiously, drawing his attention away from the roasted lamb he was carefully considering.

“Hmm? What is it?”

“Look!” Scooting forward in your chair, you swiped a loose strand of hair from your eyes as though that might change what you were seeing. “The Bifrost!”

He turned in his seat to look out the window with as much interest as he might have had should you have invited him to watch paint dry.

“Well, someone is coming,” He observed dully.

“Do you think it could be?” You asked, hope once more filling your heart.

“How should I know? I’m not Heimdall,” He quipped as you climbed to your feet. “Where are you going?”

“I have to know,” You answered excitedly. “If not him, it could be someone with word.”

“Wait,” Loki said, rising from his seat. “Just wait a moment.”

You started to protest. “Loki, I -."

“It will be freezing out there and you don't have your cloak.”

“Oh.” You looked about the parlor, as though lost. “I must have forgotten it in my chambers.”

He was across the room in half a dozen or so long strides, lifting his own emerald cloak from the rack by the fireplace. Returning, he settled the warm garment over your shoulders.

“Take mine,” He offered. 

“What about you?”

“The cold never bothered me anyway,” He sing songed, a smirk on his face as he swept your hair free of the robes collar.

You let out a snort. “What?”

For a moment his eyes met yours. “Never mind. You should know that once you leave, I fully intend to eat that cake.”

 

“Alright,” You laughed and then softly, “Thank you, Loki. For everything.”

The trickster only nodded.

At the door you turned to find him still standing by the table, watching you. For moment you thought to say some final parting word, but none came to mind so you pulled open the heavy door and left him there.

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick notes for those who may not be as familiar with Norse lore. Loki is known to a have an insatiable appetite which I absolutely love considering that he is portrayed as being slender and graceful. He also at one point had a wife, Sigyn, and a son Nari.
> 
> Oh yeah, and Loki the frost giant would totally know the words to Let It Go.


End file.
